Happy birthday to repanzul 313
by Daya's lover
Summary: Happy birthday gift story to repanzul 313! This is your birthday gift from me. Hope you like my gift and story


**This story is for rapunzel 313 because today is your birthday 🎂!**

 **Happy 😃 birthday 🎂 my younger sister and my princess 👸, may God bless you, your family and friends with happiness and great health, may all your wishes come true today and forever!**

 **Here is your birthday 🎂 gift 🎁!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Characters are :-**

 **Abhijeet -** He is a Senior Inspector officer 👮 in CID. He has one younger brother and sister who works with him in CID. Abhijeet pampers and loves his younger sister alot! Sara was born when Abhijeet was 6 years old

 **Daya -** He is a Senior Inspector officer 👮 in CID. He's the has one elder brother and one younger sister who work in CID with him. Daya pampers and loves his younger sister alot! Sara was born when Daya was 5 years old

 **Sara -** She is a Inspector officer 👮 in CID. She has two ✌ elder brothers who works in CID as Senior inspector officers 👮. Her brothers loves and pamper her a lot. Sara has a **BFF (best friend forever and sister too!)** in CID, who is Noopur. Noopur and Sara are childhood friends. If Sara can't say something to her brothers or her parents, Sara will tell it to Noopur. Sara and Noopur are even like sisters too!

 **Noopur -** Sara's **BFF (best friend forever and sister too!),** Noopur works in CID with Sara as Inspector. Sara and Noopur is same age but Noopur was born on October 23rd before Sara. Noopur is a orphanage because her parents lift her because they thought that Noopur is a burden for them. Sara's family made Noopur to feel like she is their own daughter! Noopur and Sara are even like sisters too!

 **Dev -** Father of Abhijeet, Daya and Sara! Loves his kids alot but mostly he loves Sara! Dev is a very successful business man

 **Shilpa -** Mother of Abhijeet, Daya and Sara. Loves her kids alot. Shilpa is a doctor

Rest of the CID team is in the story too!

 _ **X-X-X-X**_

 **Aajj** ** meri younger sister ka birthday **

**_X-X-X-X_**

 **Here the story starts**

It was 28th November, it was 12am 🕛 in the midnight 🌃, in a girl's 👧 room, the 23 year old girl 👧 was sleeping 💤 hugging her teddy bear 🐻, which her brothers gave her for her 18th birthday 🎂! Suddenly the door 🚪 open and four people enter the sleeping 💤 girl's 👧 room and a lady sitting on the bed and caring the sleeping 💤 girl's hair. Two ✌ men , in age of 28 and 29 were lighting some candles and 29 year old boy 👦 say

29 year old boy 👦 - Maa, wake her up. Daya how much will you take to light a candle? (whispering)

Daya - Almost done Abhi, just be quiet for 2 seconds

After all the candles got lighted, Daya say

Daya - Happy 😊?

Abhijeet - Yes!

Shilpa - Sara, my baby please wake up it's 8am 🕗

Sara - 5 minutes more maa (sleepy 😪)

Shilpa - Sara you told me that you have a meeting with DCP sir at 8:15!

Sara open her eyes 👀 in horror and say

Sara - Oohh shit, I have to get ready soon or else that DCP Chirole sir will eat bhai's life and brains!

Sara get up from the bed and see her two ✌ elder brothers, her father and mother laughing 😄 at her and say

Dev, Shilpa, Abhijeet and Daya - Happy 😊 birthday 🎂 Sara!

Sara make a face 😔 and say

Sara - This is unfair, you guys doing this to a birthday 🎂 girl 👧!

DUO - Sorry my lovely little sister, it was our plan and please blow the candles and cut the cake 🎂

Sara - 🆗! Wait where is Noopur?

Abhijeet - Did you forget that Noopur on a mission for pass 4 months

Sara - Oohh I forgot that she is still in the mission. Bhai when will Noopur will come back?

Daya - No idea! Since last 2 months Noopur did not update the mission case which she is handling. We even try to contact her but her mobile phone number 📱 is coming shut off 📴 or not reachable.

Dev - Don't you kids worry about Noopur because she would be fine and she will be back soon

Sara - Papa she should be home 2 months ago

Shilpa - Really?

Abhijeet - Yes maa! We thought that she did not finish the mission so she is in mission and she will return soon

Daya - Sara do not worry about Noopur, she will be totally fine

Sara - 🆗!

Dev - Please blow the candles and cut the cake 🎂!

Sara - 🆗 papa!

Sara blow the candles and cut the cake 🎂 and she was about to feed the cake 🎂 to Abhijeet but suddenly Sara's mobile 📱 beep so she take the mobile 📱 and see there was a message from unknown number 🔢. Sara checked the message and see _ **"Happy 😊 birthday 🎂 Sara, my little sis 👧! May GOD bless you and your family with happiness 😊 and great health. May all your wishes come true today and forever!"**_ Sara get happy 😊 and see her elder brother Abhijeet, and ask

Sara - Bhai who put the cake 🎂 on your face like this?

Abhijeet - YOU!

Sara - ME! How me?

Abhijeet - When you got a message on your mobile phone 📱 you immediately went to see the message but you forgot that I am here and you were about to feed me a piece of cake 🍰. I am not going to leave you

Sara - Daya bhai please help me

Daya - No, sorry! (laughing and seeing at Abhijeet)

Sara - Maa and papa?

Dev and Shilpa (together) - Nope, sorry beta!

Sara - This is unfair with you. Abhijeet bhai please let me go

Abhijeet - No way!

Sara and Abhijeet started to run. Dev, Shilpa and Daya we laughing 😂. After half an hour later, Sara and Abhijeet came to Sara's room and Sara feed rest of the family the cake 🎂 and went to sleep 💤! On the morning, in the house 🏡, Abhijeet, Daya and Sara were getting ready for beauro. Shilpa yelled from down from the kitchen

Shilpa - Come down soon and have your breakfast or else you will be late today

Abhijeet, Daya and Sara (together) - Coming maa!

Abhijeet, Daya and Sara come to kitchen and Sara was suprise to see her favorite dishes for breakfast. Sara hugs Shilpa and say

Sara - Thank you maa

Shilpa - Anything for my baby, have you breakfast now or else it will get cold

Daya, Abhijeet and Sara have their breakfast and went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, when trio siblings enter the beauro and see that the beauro lights were off and Sara ask

Sara - Is there a power cut today in our beauro?

DUO - We don't know!

Suddenly the came on and Sara and DUO were surprised and shocked 😲 to see the beauro is decorated and center of table, there was a cake 🎂, rest of the CID members screamed _**SUPRISE**_ and Sara have happy tears 😂 and Sara ask seeing DUO

Sara - Who's plan?

DUO - Totally not us! (still in shock 😲)

Sara - Then it could be the CID team

The rest of CID team members came to Sara and wish her Happy 😊 birthday 🎂 and Sara take the blessing of ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunke and Sara ask

Sara - Who's plan is this?

ACP Pradyuman - We do not know, when I and Salunke came to beauro and see that the whole beauro was decorated like this, we thought that it can be team or your brothers but now everyone is saying no then who can decorate the beauro like this

Dr. Salunke - That also last night 🌃!

Daya - Sir can we check the cctv camera?

ACP Pradyuman - No use Daya because someone switched off the cctv camera!

Sara - Who can do this job that also this much risky job of decorating the CID beauro.

Suddenly they all hear a mystery voice

Mystery voice - It is me who took that risky job of decorating our CID beauro

Everyone turn and shocked 😲 + very happy 😃 to see the mystery person, mystery person was a girl 👧 and she was wearing black color shirt 👚 and black and dark blue mix color jeans pant 👖and she was wearing black and red mix color sports shoes 👟 and she tied her hair into a ponytail! Mystery girl 👧 right hand ✋ was fracture! Sara say in shock 😲 + happy 😃

Sara - _**NOOPUR!**_

Noopur - Yes, it is me! (smiling 😊)

Sara - When did you come I from the mission?

Noopur - Last night 🌃! Then I straight came here and decorated the beauro

ACP Pradyuman - Alone?

Noopur - Yes, alone!

Dr. Salunke - When this broken hand ✋?

Noopur - Yes! For my BFF and little sis 👧 can't I do this too

Sara - Why your mobile phone 📱 was switched off 📴 24 hours for 2 months? (fake angry 😡)

Noopur - I got stuck in the mission and the Rocky gang tracked my mobile phone 📱 and they were ready to attack you all so I had to keep my mobile phone 📱 switched off 📴 24 hours for 2 months so that you guys can be safe!

Abhijeet - What about your safety?

Noopur - I am fine with danger game to save our world 🌏!

Sara - 🆗, fine. Is your mission remaining?

Noopur - NO! Can you cut your birthday cake 🎂

Sara - 🆗, come on!

CID team members came to the center table and Sara cut the birthday cake 🎂 and Sara first feed Sara cake to ACP sir and Salunke sir,then DUO and rest of the team! While feeding the team, Noopur went to canteen and Sara noticed this and took two ✌ pieces of cake 🍰 and went to canteen! In the CID canteen, Noopur was sitting on the chair 💺 and having a cup of strong coffee 🍵! Sara keep the cake on the table and sit on the chair 💺 beside her and ask

Sara - What brings you here alone, when everyone is having fun in the beauro

Noopur - Nothing, I was hungry so I came here to have my breakfast

Sara - Lying to me, seriously?

Noopur - I am not lying. I will go and order something for me, do you need something to eat

Sara - Nope! What are you going to order?

Noopur - Just a sandwich

Sara - One or two ✌?

Noopur - One, why?

Sara - Just asking!

Noopur ordered a vegetable sandwich and Sara can say that her friend was disturbed by something and she was lying to her. After having a sandwich and Sara ask

Sara - Today is my birthday 🎂 and you are sad and lying to me

Noopur - I said that I am not lying to you. Why are you not understanding it (shouting)

Sara - 🆗 sorry

Noopur release her mistake and say

Noopur - Sorry 🙏 for shouting on you that also on your birthday. I have a work so I am going

Sara - 🆗. Be careful and take care!

Noopur - 🆗! You too

Noopur went out of the beauro and Sara went to beauro and DUO see their younger sister sad 😞 so they went to Sara and take her to canteen and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What happened?

Sara - Noopur is disturbed!

Daya - Where is Noopur?

Sara - She got a work to do so she went to do that work. Bhai she is disturbed by heart and mind! She never shouted at me for no reason.

Abhijeet - I will call her right now

Abhijeet called Noopur 4 times but Noopur did not attend the calls! Trio siblings were getting worried for Noopur. Suddenly Daya's mobile phone 📱 rings and they got a 🆕 case. Daya say

Daya - We got a 🆕 case

Abhijeet - Let us go!

They went to the beauro and informed the rest of the team and in the crime spot, for trio surprise is Noopur was there and investigating the case! After the case was finished, in the CID beauro Noopur was doing her file work and Sara was wondering why Noopur was disturbed. In the ACP Pradyuman cabin, DUO said all the matter to ACP sir and ACP sir said

ACP Pradyuman - I will talk to Noopur right now and don't worry your names will not come out

DUO - Thank you sir!

After the DUO came out of ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and went to Sara table and say

Abhijeet - Now we will come to the truth of Noopur's disturb

Sara - How? (confused)

Daya - We talked this matter to ACP sir and he said he will take care of the matter!

Sara - 🆗

Noopur was called to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and Noopur went to ACP sir's cabin and ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman - Sit Noopur

Noopur sit and ask

Noopur - Any problem sir?

ACP Pradyuman - No, but I heard that you shouted at Sara on the morning. Noopur what is the problem?

Noopur - Nothing sir! I will say sorry to Sara and Daya and Abhijeet sir!

ACP Pradyuman - Noopur don't lie to me. Say what is the matter

Noopur - I am saying the truth.

Suddenly Noopur's mobile 📱 rings and she at attended the call 📞 and after the call ended, Noopur say

Noopur - Sir I have to go so bye 👋

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗

Noopur went to a secret place and see a guy called ( **Jagjeet** ), Noopur ask

Noopur - How much have you finish the work I have told you to do? (very seriously)

Jagjeet - Yes ma'am, I have finished my work, but little bit more is left! (hesitate)

Noopur - When will you finish it?

Jagjeet - Few hours

Noopur - By 7pm ⏰ will the work will finish?

Jagjeet - Yes ma'am!

Noopur - Remember that I am giving you 2 lakhs to you and your gang. Remember that you have to kidnap Sara's family but not hurt them or else I would kill you and your gang

Jagjeet - Don't worry about your friend's family, they will be happy 😊 with us

Noopur - Good. On 6pm 🕕 call me when you finish your work

Jagjeet 🆗 Noopur ma'am!

Noopur went to beauro and went to canteen and sit beside Sara and have lunch with the team. Sara ask

Sara - Where did you go?

Noopur - My personal work

Daya - What work?

Noopur - Can't say

Abhijeet - Why?

Noopur - Secret personal work!

Purvi - Noopur ma'am, please say

Noopur - Not now.

Pankaj - Noopur ma'am where do you go after the phone call?

Noopur - Pankaj, it's none of your business so please mind your own business! (little bit angry 😠)

Pankaj - Sorry ma'am

Noopur - I have pending work in the beauro so I am leaving

Noopur leave and Sara was confirmed that something is bothering Noopur. Everyone finished their lunches and went to beauro and finish their pending file work. At 6pm 🕕, Noopur's mobile phone 📱 rings and Noopur attend the call 📞 immediately and went out of the beauro and Noopur ask

Noopur - Jagjeet, is my work is finished? (tensed)

Jagjeet - Yes ma'am!

Noopur - Good, now first you kidnap Shilpa aunty but be careful with aunty because she is a doctor, then Dev uncle, then Abhijeet bhaiya and last Daya bhaiya! Got me?

Jagjeet - Yes ma'am!

Noopur - Start your job right now because we have less time

Jagjeet - 🆗 ma'am

Noopur cut the call and went back to beauro and started to do her work. After a hour later, Noopur got a message from Jagjeet **"I have kidnapped Shilpa ma'am and Dev sir, next target is Abhijeet and Daya sir together"**. Noopur reply **"Good job but be careful with bhaiyas and remember my warning, you and your gang should not hurt Sara's family or else I will kill you and your gang"!** After 🔟 minutes later, Abhijeet's mobile phone 📱 rings and Abhijeet immediately attend the call 📞 and after few minutes Abhijeet cut his call and went Daya's desk and say

Abhijeet - 🆕 informer informed me that drugs are going to be exchang soon so we have to go right now

Daya - Then let us go!

Abhijeet - 🆗

DUO went to ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and tell him the news about drugs exchang and ACP sir

ACP Pradyuman - Go and catch the drugs dealer and the buyer of the drugs (order)

DUO - Yes sir

ACP Pradyuman - All the best 👍

DUO - Thank you sir!

DUO went to Sara's desk and said her everything and Sara say

Sara - All the best bhaiyas 👍 and be careful too!

DUO - 🆗!

DUO went to beach and waited for 🔟 minutes and suddenly they felt a sharp pain on their neck and immediately fainted. At beauro, Noopur got the message of Jagjeet **"Our mission successfully and completely is finished".** Noopur reply **"Good. I am happy 😊 now. Now go to the next step of our mission right now"**. In ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin, ACP Pradyuman sir was wondering why DUO haven't called him yet, suddenly a CID security guard 💂 called (Abhinav) came inside ACP Pradyuman sir's cabin and give a CD 💿 and say

Abhinav - Sir someone felt this CD 💿 outside of the beauro

ACP Pradyuman - Did you check it properly?

Abhinav - Yes sir!

ACP Pradyuman - 🆗, you can go now

Abhinav - Thank you sir!

ACP Pradyuman sir put the CD 💿 in his computer 💻 and was shocked 😲 to see the video in the CD 💿. ACP sir take the CD 💿 and came out of his cabin and say

ACP Pradyuman - Freddy put this CD 💿 on CD 💿 player right now

Freddy did as ACP Pradyuman sir said and play ▶ the video, when the video start everyone was shocked 😲 to see Daya, Abhijeet, Shilpa and Dev was sitting on a chair 💺and they were e tied with a rope. Sara was hugging Noopur and crying 😭. Noopur felt bad to hurt her friend but she has to stick with the plan which she made! On the video, suddenly a mask 🎭 man 👨 came in front of camera 🎥 and say

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - Dear Noopur and Sara, do you remember my voice. 🆗 I will say who I am, I am Raja the contact killer, organ organ seller and drugs dealer too! Sara and Noopur, you both sent me to jail. Today I am back and Sara I am going to kill your family and make you a orphanage life like Noopur! If you both want to save your family then come to this address which I am going to send to your mobile phone 📱, come as soon as possible or else say bye bye 👋 to your family!

The video got ended and on Sara's mobile phone 📱 she got the message of the address and CID team went to the address! The CID team went to a forest and Sara was very angry 😡 on the mask 🎭 man 👨 that she was ready to kill him. Noopur had a fear but she continued the plan. In the deep forest, suddenly firing started and CID 🆚 Jagjeet gang. Middle of firing Noopur got two ✌ bullets on her left shoulder and arm but she didn't care because she was protecting Sara from getting wound. After 40 minutes, Jagjeet got caught by Sachin and Sara tied two ✌ handkerchiefs on Noopur's wound and Noopur started to feel very guilty! Sara ask

Sara - Where is my family and Raja?

Jagjeet - I don't know where Raja is but I know where is your family is

ACP Pradyuman sir - Take us there immediately right now

Jagjeet - 🆗!

Jagjeet takes the CID team to a old warehouse 🏡, in center of the forest, inside the warehouse 🏡, it was dark and only moon light 🌑 was coming from a broken roof and Sara was getting a little bit scared but don't show it on her face. Suddenly someone closed the roof which was giving moon light 🌑 and all the lights get on and the CID team was surprised to 😲 to see that the old warehouse 🏡 was decorated with all colors of balloons 🎈 and color papers, on the center of the warehouse 🏡, there was a table and on the table there was a big cake 🎂 and on top of the cake 🎂 it was written _ **"To My Best Friend Forever And My Little Sister Sara**_ _ **, Happy 😃 Birthday Sara, From Whole CID Family And Your Family!"** _ and on top of the ceiling there was a very big balloon 🎈 and inside the balloon 🎈 there was color papers! CID team ask expect Noopur

CID team - What's going on here and who did this? (surprised and shocked 😲)

Suddenly the lights got off and only the top floor and stairs lights were on. The CID team see and get very badly shock 😲 that Dev, Shilpa, Abhijeet and Daya were wearing 🆕 dress and coming down from the stairs! Sara ran to her family and hugs her elder brother Abhijeet tightly and cry. After 🔟 minutes, Sara separated from hug and ask

Sara - Are you guys fine? (scared ➕ shivering and crying 😭)

Dev, Shilpa, Abhijeet and Daya (together) - Yes, we are fine Sara!

Sara - I am happy 😊 that nothing happen to any of you guys (crying 😢)

Sara hugs Abhijeet again and Sara's family group hug her. Noopur and the CID team was having happy tears 😂. Shilpa say

Shilpa - Come with me Sara

Sara - Where? (confused)

Shilpa - Shut up your mouth 👄 and come with me

Sara did as her mother say, CID team was confused but trio boys 👦 and Noopur know why Shilpa took Sara upstairs to a room. After half an hour later, Sara came down the stairs and everyone was looking at her mouth open 👄! Sara was in beautiful pink and white mix color gown, perfect makeup and her hair was half straightened and half curly and most importantly is that Sara was wearing a white and pink stone color crown 👑! Sara ask

Sara - How do I look? (shy 😳)

Everyone show super 👌 to Sara! Dev say

Dev - You just look like half rapunzel and half Cinderella!

Sara - Thanks papa.

Shilpa - Come on Sara, cut the cake 🎂 because it is going to be 8pm 🕗!

Sara - 🆗 maa!

Sara and the rest of the both family standing round and when Sara cut the cake 🎂 it was the time when Sara was born and at the same time Daya brust the big balloon 🎈 and all the color papers fall on them. Sara feed everyone and when it comes to Noopur's turn, Noopur say

Noopur - No Sara, I don't deserve to have a friend like you and a sister like you

Sara - Meaning? (confused)

Noopur - I spoiled your birthday and everything! I am not fit to be a good friend and sister for you, I am totally feeling guilty that I spoiled your birthday. Please don't do anything to Jagjeet and his gang because they didn't do this willingly. I made this plan of kidnapping your family because I wanted you and rest of our CID team to come here so that you guys can have fun in the party 🎉!

Sara - It is 🆗 my best friend and sister because I love this party 🎉 a lot! Don't feel guilty because what you did was a right way I think so. No one in my family and friends gave this much attention and grand birthday party 🎉 and birthday gift 🎁 to me, and I can't forget this party 🎉 and gift 🎁 rest of my life! You must have spent all of your savings and salary for this birthday party 🎉 and gift 🎁, right?

Noopur - Yeah but I am happy 😊 that you liked my party 🎉 and gifts 🎁. Thank you for accepting me as your friend and sister! Thank you for coming into my life

Sara - Same with you too! I love you Noopur, my best friend forever and sister! (hugging Noopur very tightly)

Noopur - I love you very much too Sara, my best friend forever and sister! Thanks for Sara for forgiving me and sorry 🙏 for what I did! (hugging Sara very tightly)

Sara - In friendship, sisterhood and brotherhood there is no thank you and no sorry! Got it?

Noopur - Yes boss! (salute to tease Sara)

Everyone laughed 😄 and everyone was seeing the relationship of Sara and Noopur and Shilpa say

Shilpa - Kisko nager na laga in dono dosto and bhen ko!

 _ **The End**_

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Happy 😃 Birthday** **my precious princess 👸! Hope you like my gift 🎁 for you on your special occasion which is called as birthday 🎂. If you are thinking what gift 🎁 Noopur gave Sara in the story, the gift 🎁 is the gown which is Sara was wearing and the princess 👸 crown 👑!**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**_


End file.
